More Than Just My DogFather
by WhoWouldntLoveAMarauder
Summary: We all know the tale that is Harry Potter, don't we? What if Sirius had more of an impact on Harry than being his godfather? Will a new fury little problem pop up? Will a conspiracy be unravled? Add a dash if Remus and we have a full fleged soap opera. Read but heed my warning: will be fluffy and a OC will be added at the end!
1. Prologue

Hey, y'all, new story here from me! Woot! I've had this wrote for a while. The whole story is done so expect updates!

DISCLAIMER : If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius would have never died and there would be more Sirius/Harry bonding moments.

LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! ALLONS-Y!

This takes place in my AU. Harry is in his first year but Remus is DADA professor and Sirius already broke out of Azkaban.

Prologue:

Hello, my name is Harry Potter, or so you think. You think you know my story. HAHA! You don't know the half of it. Yes, Rowling worte an amazing fiction with the characters of my life. I mean, yeah i read them all. Yes, book seven made me cry, but book 5 made me bawl. You'll see why when you read on. If you read on. But be warned, this first installment of my life is a little out there, but then again, I wouldn't be Harry Potter if my life wasn't hectic.

*End of Prologue*

I personally like short prologues. This is kinda just a teaser.

This should be updated soon if no problems arise. Don't take ny word for it though. My first day of school last year i got an essay due for the end of the week and a test on the first day of school worth 25% of our first quarter english grade... and i start up again next week...

CIAO CIAO!~ Mia


	2. Trains and Dememtors

Hey y'all, chapter one here!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SUMMER READING BOOKS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE READING RIGHT NOW AND AN UNCLE SI BEARD FROM DUCK DYNASTY.

CUE THE LIGHTS, CUE THE MUSIC, LET THE SHOW BEGIN (and all that jazz)!

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He was short in stature, had endless green pools for eyes, and always seemed to be clad in outfits too large for him; thus emphasizing the fact he was severly underweight.

This wasn't the odd part about him, though. He just so happened to be a wizard. Yes a wand bearing, robe wearing wizard. He just turned eleven and thus was about to start his training at the best wizarding academy in the nation; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Our tale takes us to platform 9¾. Here our hero is looking for a compartment to sit. In one compartment is a boy with dreadlocks and a group if people oogling over a hairy spider in a box. , he finds a compartment with a ginger gangly boy who, if memory serves him right, name is Ronald or something of the sort.

In the compartment with him was a young, disheveled looking man of about 30 with flecks of grey in his hair and patches on his tattered robes fast asleep with what looked like vodka with him. 'I wonder if thats what I look like im Dudelys clothing ?' Harry mused to himself.

"Excuse me," Harry started, "may I sit here with you?"

"Yeah, sure. My names Ron. First year, too?"

"Yeah, my names Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said in a quite voice. He was a freak according to his family and freaks don't deserve friends.

"BLOODY HELL, your him, he's you! Do you have the... you know scar?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said pulling back his bangs," was all Ron could say, entranced with his new friends scar.

*A LITTLE BIT LATER( for full affect, read in Snivvilus' voice)

It was now around four PM and their compartment got some new additions. A bushy haired girl with large teeth named Hermione, a sandy haired plump boy with a toad named Neville, and a ditzy girl with dirty blond hair(1) witha. magazine called the Quibbler called Luna.

The train lurched to a stop causing the man in their compartment to awaken.

His eyes feel on his late friends son, his name on his lips when the compartment door opened to show a ghastly creature clad in a black tattered robe and a scaplike mouth.

Harry heard a scream of a woman and a nefarious cackle and knew no more.

"-arry, Harry, Harrison Potter wake up," a strong, yet soft male voice said to me.

"W-who are you?" Harry manged to croak out.

"A friend, Harry. I am Professor Lupin, new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hear eat this," Lupin said handing Harry a slab of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry with a meek smile."What, what was that?"

"That, Harry was a dementor. Nasty creatures they are. Parasites that feed off every happy thought, memory, or emotion you if you'll excuse me, " started getting up out from being crouched in front of Harry," I have to go have a word with the driver.

*THIS IS A TIME SKIP, YOU DUNDERHEAD (again read in Snapiepoos voice for full affect)

*Harrys pov*

'Great, all my friends probubly hate me for being weak. First that a dementor thing rendering me unconscious, but now having to miss out on the boat rides for my well being,' I thought whilst walking down a road to a carriages with Professor Lupin. He was trying to hold a light conversation with me, but I wasn't listening to him.

"Harry," said Lupin," are you even listening? "

"Sorry, sir, i was lost in my own wotld there for a mo, sorry," I told him bashfully.

"Never mind that, all i was asking was what house you want, I myself was a Gryfffindor along with your father mother and our friends," Lupin told me.

"Well," i started," i would rather like to be in Gryffindor seeing as thats where my parents were."

"It is a noble house, but so are the others. Both good and evil come from every house, remember that. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor after all," Lupin said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Sir, what so bad about Sirius Black? " i ask

"When my generation waa young, there was this man named Voldemort. He and his followers were rampaging all over the UK. Sirius was supposedly on the Light side, dispite his familys dark history. He was married to my sister, wouldn't you know. She died not long after their son. He probably did them in, now that i think of it. What a good actor he was, his wife and son dead, he joins the secret society to fight Voldemort. Je ended up being a spy. He killed 13 people including our one friend Peter. But thats not the worst of it. He betrayed your parents to Voldemort. He s the reason your an orphan Harry. Im sorry to ramble about this to you, but i feel you should know."

With unshed tears in my eyes i thanked the man.

Not long after we made it to the castle. The sight was one I will never forget as long as I live.

Once inside the doors, a lady whisked me into a room and gave me a quick check up. She gave me a chunk of chocolate and sent me on my was.

The hall i was in currently was hosting what to me looked like all the first years.

A lady with black hair drawn into a tight bun walked up to the group as i just joined then and told us to smarten ourselves up whilst they get everything ready for sorting.

I walked up to where my friends were to only be bambarded with questions. Getting ready to respond, I felt a tap on my solder.

A boy with platinum blond hair spoke in a drawl," So the rumours are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy," looking at my friends he added with his hand out to shake mine, " You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there."

" No thank you, I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself ," I said in in equally cold drawl.

"Listen here-" he started to be cut off by Madam tight bun.

"Follow me in a straight line," she said.

'Well, here goes nothing, ' i though while walking through the large doors onto the Great Hall.

End Ch 1.

Phew, that chapter was very different than what I originally had planned.

(1) luna in the book had dirty blind hair if im not mistaken and she will be in Harrys year because I really want to try my hand at writing her.

Hope you liked it! If you have questions, comments, complaments, flames, or concerns, please click that little button that says review and drop me one!

Any spelling mistakes are due to me writing this on my phone and the fact i just cannot spell.

Well, opposite of bonjour(gotta love Adam sandler refrences and if you get it you get viral cookies and whatnot)

Mia 


End file.
